Realization
by libbygrl130
Summary: Takes place after Topher wipes Echo in the season finale.


**AN: Hello Everyone! I know that this story is not accurate, but it happened with Alpha. I know that Alpha and Echo are not the same, but I just wanted to write this. It's a Topher/Echo story. I don't own the characters or some of the lines in this story. Joss does. Also this is my first fanfic and its a one shot. Be gentle please and enjoy!**

* * *

I just got done wiping Echo. What she went through with Alpha must have been hard. I know that she didn't remember anything, but it must have been traumatic. I remember when Alpha went on his massacre. I could hardly form words. What Alpha did was the most horrible thing that I had ever witnessed. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Echo's voice.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"For a little while." I answer. I could hear the remorse in my voice.

"Shall I go now?"

"If you'd like." I responded. I turned away from her. I couldn't look at her. The whole Alpha incident happened because of me. I put all of those personalities in his head causing him to do everything. I still didn't understand why he didn't kill Echo.

Then I felt a hand on my back. I turned around wondering what Echo wanted only to feel her put her hand on my chest. I looked down at her hand. Why would she do that? She's not supposed to respond like that. Then she does the most surprising thing. She kisses my cheek. I'm too shocked to speak. Dolls aren't supposed to kiss anyone. Before I could think about it more I decided to do something totally out of character.

"Echo." I said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Um…why did you do that just now?"

"I saw that you were hurt, so I wanted you to feel better."

"Why did you decide to kiss me?"

"I like you. You are very nice."

Then she walked out to go to bed. I stood there in shock. I was debating on whether to tell the boss or not. If I told her she might send Echo to the Attic. If I didn't I would probably get fired from the best job in the world. Or at least I thought that it was the best job in the world. I was still debating when DeWitt walked in.

"Did everything go okay with the wipe?" she asked.

"Yes. Everything went smoothly. Echo doesn't remember anything about Alpha." I responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. If she remembered I would know."

"Good. Tell me, Topher, do you have any concerns about Echo?"

"No… well I mean…" I was still wondering if I should tell her what happened or not.

"Topher, we do not want another Alpha on our hands."

"Well, there was one thing that was odd."

"And what was that?"

"She didn't leave immediately."

"And?"

"And she saw that I was a little upset and decided to comfort me."

DeWitt looked deep in thought. It felt like forever before she spoke again.

"How would she know to comfort you? Is there a malfunction in the wipe?"

"No there isn't. I don't know how she knows. We've known that she was different though."

"Alpha was different and look what happened!"

"I know, but Echo is different than Alpha!"

"How? How is she different Topher?"

"She wants to help other people. Alpha didn't."

She didn't speak. I thought that I had shocked her with my logic. Then she looked at me with realization in her eyes. Uh-oh she knew what happened.

"That's it, Topher."

"What's it?"

"Alpha never helped anyone except himself when he killed half the staff."

"Yeah, and?"

"Yet he never laid a hand on Echo. Not even when he took her. They fought sure but before that he didn't hurt her. Even when she was at her weakest state."

"What does all that mean?"

"It means that Alpha didn't just do everything for himself. He did it all for Echo."

I was stunned. Alpha cared about Echo. How did I not see this? Even when he was an active I should have seen it. While I was deep in thought DeWitt left in a hurry, probably to tell the others. I had to sit down. I bet that his handler saw how Alpha felt. He's dead now so no point in asking him. I sat in my chair for hours processing this theory. It was morning before I knew it. I knew it was morning because the actives were up.

I heard the door open and saw Echo with her new handler. I guess I forgot that she had a client today. Why would DeWitt let her go out there with Alpha still on the loose? I looked at Echo's handler and then at her.

"Could you leave me and Echo alone for one second?" I asked. I knew that the handler would say no.

"Uh, sure. May I ask why?" he inquired.

"I need to do a special imprint that I prefer the handlers don't see."

"Okay. I'll be right outside."

When I closed the door and I turned to Echo. She looked at me with those eyes that knew me somehow.

"Hello, Echo." I said.

"Hello." She answered.

"I need to ask you a question before we begin?"

"Okay."

"Do you recall the name Alpha?"

She looked a little confused. She forgot him and the whole incident!

"No." She answered.

"Okay, Echo. It's time for your.." I was cut off suddenly. By Echo. She was kissing me. I didn't know how to respond. I decided to respond and move my lips slowly. She soon pulled away.

"I really like you. You're a good man" she said.

I was too shocked to say anything. So I did something that I shouldn't have done. I kissed her. This time it was more passionate. She seemed to like it. She had her hands on my chest again. I pulled away when I heard her handler.

"Is she ready yet?" he asked.

"One second." I answered.

I looked at Echo, only to see a dazed look in her eyes. I gained her attention by telling her it was time for her treatment. I also decided to tell her something else.

"Echo, please do not tell anyone about this."

"I won't. I always want to do my best."

I nodded as she sat in the chair. I watched as she thrashed around in the chair. There goes Echo for now. I will see her soon.


End file.
